


Ruse

by cassidys_angel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Bi-Curiosity, Cheating, Con Artists, Don't Judge, Doubt, Erotica, F/M, False Identity, Fingerfucking, Fiore is an architect, Fucked Up, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Naive or is he, Non-Canonical, Not that innocent, Rape, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - F/M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: AU: Fiore, a wealthy architect who is seemingly naive seeks a woman to settle down with but what he gets is taken for a fool by Sasha and her fiance Deblanc who are con artists looking for a score.  They may get more than they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh! What a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive" - Sir Walter Scott

Luscious locks of long chestnut brown hair draped over silky porcelain skin.  Deblanc stood in the doorway and admired the sight of his fiancee sleeping naked on her stomach, he loved the curves of her ass which were visible and where her beautiful hair stopped.  He removed his bathrobe exposing his stiff eight inch cock, crawling ever so easy onto the bed as not to disturb her at least yet.

"Mmmh" she moaned feeling his eager erection poking her right ass cheek.  Deblanc held it in his hand and rubbed the head all over it.  She lifted her head and turned it towards him revealing beautiful emerald green eyes "Aren't we in a good mood this morning?"

"Yes, I found one" he said leaning forward and kissing her bare shoulder.  She didn't seem excited by this news "Thought you'd be happy, what's wrong?" he moved her hair aside and planted another kiss between her shoulder blades.

"I'm getting tired of this, promise me this is the last one"

He maneuvered himself over top of her ready to penetrate her pussy.  She felt his hard meat press between her cheeks while he nibbled on her ear she sighed loudly.  There was no man like her Deblanc she didn't care if they had more money or were taller or more muscular, he was perfect to her.

"Sasha what will we do to support ourselves?  Running a con is what we're good at.  I pick the rich idiot, you move in on him, he has an unfortunate accident but not before he leaves all his money to his beautiful wife and caretaker and we're set until the next payday"

She sighed, "I know but I'm tired of it.  This is my last con.  We're just going to have to make the money last longer until we can find jobs"

He gave her an indignant look behind her back "A job?  You want a nine to five in the rat race?"

"Not that but I dunno move to Costa Rica or somewhere warm and have a fishing boat or run a hotel.  Plus I want to start a family and have a mini Deblanc"

He softened and kissed her cheek "Alright dear he'll be our last one and I'll make your dreams come true"

She wrapped one arm behind his head and rubbed her thumb around the base of his skull "You promise?"

"I promise you.  With all my heart..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha sat in the breakfast nook of their current abode looking over Deblanc's file he put together about their new mark.  He brought her a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and fresh fruit "He's younger than all the ones before.  He's your age" she was uncomfortable. 

Deblanc took his seat and unfolded his napkin into his lap "Well read his net worth that'll put you at ease"

Her eyes bulged "Holy shit! Five billion dollars?  What the hell does he do?"

"He's an architect but he has family money.  His father was a real estate magnate, his mother was a socialite who came from money herself.  We're talking yachts, private residences all over the globe, luxury vacations and private jets.  All you have to do is scoop up this eligible bachelor, be the woman of his dreams and tie the knot..."

"This is going to take a while since he's younger.  A thirty eight year old man won't just drop dead suddenly especially if he's looked after by the best doctors money can buy.  Are you going to be okay with me spending lots of time with him intimately?"

She had him there, Deblanc was the jealous type and with the older men he didn't worry because most had erectile dysfunction issues and the most she had to give was a hand job.  "It's an investment for our and our child's future.  I'll be close by if things get tricky but I trust you to do the job and nothing extra"

Sasha shut the folder and went over to his lap he moved the napkin.  "It's always been you Deblanc and always will be" they shared a passionate kiss. 

After they fucked at the breakfast table and finished eating Sasha was rubbing a sleeping Deblanc's back while reading up on their target.  He had an interesting first name "Fiore" she absorbed his personal information then found a photograph of him that Deblanc had taken from the car.  He was tall and very well dressed.  She smiled a little he had an innocent look to him especially with his big blue eyes. 

She placed the file on her nightstand and focused her full attention on massaging Deblanc.  Sasha was going to struggle with the length of time this job was going to take but she kept a vision of her future with Deblanc and their son on a beach in her mind's forefront it was how she was going to make it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning of Sasha's first contact with Fiore.  Deblanc scoped out the gym he worked out at and helped Sasha plan for the meeting.  She was getting her yoga pants and oversized t-shirt on while Deblanc slept peacefully. 

She left him an 'I love you' note on the fridge something they both did frequently to show their affection.  When she entered the upscale gym and spa she went immediately to the front desk "May I help you?"

"Yes my name is Amelia Pritchett I have a membership but silly me lost my key card I was hoping to get a replacement" just like Deblanc had her rehearse.

"Sure but I'll need to see your drivers license"

Sasha smiled taking out her wallet she pulled out a New York State drivers license, a forged one with Amelia Pritchett's information on it.  Deblanc never left anything to chance.

The woman looked it over and typed the information on the computer.  Sasha remained calm and with a smile on her face until the woman had a strange look on hers.  "Is there a problem?" Sasha asked casually.

"Well it's just the only name I have matching this address is Amelia Bruckner..."

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't had time to update my information but Bruckner was my married name I'm divorced now"

"I'm terribly sorry would you like me to update it for you?"

"Yes it's bad enough to get mail still with that name on it"

"I understand completely no need to have one more reminder" she finished up and handed Sasha back the license and a new key card.  "Thank you so much.  It'll feel good to get back to working on me you know?"

Sasha entered into the members only area "Sucker" she whispered with a smile.  She loved putting personal touches on the job it was something Deblanc instilled into her "The more detailed and emotional the more believable it will be."

After she locked her bag up she headed for the area where the punching bags and speed bags were.  Sure enough there he was in the flesh.  He was moving around stealing punches and grunting.  She watched how quick he swung and how agile he was on his feet it was impressive. 

Another thing Sasha learned from Deblanc was how to be observational and use it to learn more about people.  She noticed how he swung more with his right and struggled with his left he possibly could have been in a car accident or sports injury that limited range of motion.  He made sure in between swings to put his guard up, he was cautious by nature.

Slipping her gloves on it was showtime.  Sasha grew up with four older brothers and a father who was a semi professional boxer she knew how to box but Amelia on the other hand just went through a nasty divorce and most likely only joined this gym for spin class so her boxing is going to be a bit of a mess.

Fiore got distracted by the woman beside him letting out squeals and throwing herself at the bag.  She'd stand in the one spot and just throw her gloved fists at it.  He tried to ignore her until the bag flew into her and she went down.

"Are you alright?" his British accent was a little muddled with an impediment but still very sweet to the ears.

"Yeah it's just the story of life always getting knocked on my ass by someone or something" she went to get up but he knelt quickly preventing her from moving.

"Don't move so quickly let me check you out"

She let out a little giggle as he removed his gloves.  He didn't understand what she was laughing about at first "I mean let take a look at your legs"

"You plan to buy me dinner first?" she made him blush as he bent her left leg "Does that hurt?"

"Not at all.  Listen I'm fine just embarrassed myself is all my pride is probably the most bruised.  Help me up?"

Fiore lifted her off the floor "See? I'm okay wish I could say I gave that bag hell"

"Actually you gave it holy hell that's the problem.  If you'd like I can show you some things to help you not get over exerted so quickly and get knocked down" he offered.

"Aww you'd do that for me? I'd love it if you could show me your moves"

He grinned with a blush "Alright then.  Now first thing you did wrong is you stood in one place.  You have to move around'em getting jabs in here and there.  And are you a southpaw?"

"Um what?" Sasha in reality already knew but it was cute to pretend she didn't.

"Are you left handed?"

"Yeah"

"You'll take the best swings with that arm then but throw in punches from the right now and then.  Go ahead"

Sasha moved around this time and swung with her left arm Fiore was impressed "Nicely done.  But maybe you should start with a speed bag if it's your first time"

She followed him over "You won't be needing those for this.  Now watch how I hit and count"

Sasha watched closely as Fiore variated his swings.  When he stopped and stepped back she stepped up and gave it a try.  "Very good I was afraid I was going too fast for you"

"Thank you for your help.  I think I'll be blowing off steam better now"

"Stressful job?" he had an important meeting to attend but he wasn't ready to leave this beautiful stranger behind.

"No, I just got divorced six months ago.  I've been slowly re-acclimating to single life.  I just now had the courage to come back to the gym."

"I'm terribly sorry and what a foolish man to leave such a pretty woman"

"Thank you for saying that I haven't had a man tell me I'm pretty in at least a year. It's very flattering"

"Well, I have a meeting in an hour so I must be going.  I hope to see you again"

She gave him a sweet smile "I hope so too"

He walked away but rushed back "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Fiore Peterson"

"Amelia Pritchett" they shook hands "Well I must be off" he released and back out of the room but missed the open door and backed into the wall beside it "And now I've just shown you how clumsy I am"

"Well it's only fair you got to see me knocked on my ass so we're even" she waved him out.

She waited until she was sure he was gone before she left.  Returning home she found Deblanc doing some research on the laptop "So how'd it go? Did we make contact?"

"Yeah and probably got a bruise on my ass"

He looked up with concern "Moving a little quickly aren't we?"

"No smart ass I had to fake being horrible at boxing and I let the bag knock me down.  So be a sweetie and get me an ice pack please"

Deblanc hopped up immediately and grabbed her a pack out the freezer.  He wrapped it in a dish towel and sat next to her on the sofa.  She shivered a little as he applied to the area she was rubbing "I'm sorry darling but it went okay otherwise?'

"Yeah but Amelia's name wasn't Prichett in their system is was Bruckner.  Is married or divorced?"

"Neither she's dead. Died in a car accident four months ago so that's why I gave you a different last name.  I knew you were sharp enough to think of something" he winked at her.

"You always keep me on my toes" she leaned over and they shared a kiss he wrapped his arms around her and they snuggled up enjoying one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Paris, France  
October 2003

He had been watching her all day she was dressed like a gypsy and giving tarot readings to American tourists.  The stereotypical gypsy accent was a nice touch he had to admit.

She was completely aware of his gaze upon her every passing hour.  But he wasn't going to rattle her confidence he was probably the only skeptic nearby besides the actual French citizens but American tourists were gullible. 

Sasha was doing great giving fake palm and tarot readings.  She had a slight familiarity with the subject of the occult, enough to make 122 Francs which was roughly around twenty American dollars. 

The man became highly amused when an angry girlfriend dragged her boyfriend to her table. "You fucking told my boyfriend I was cheating on him!  I came for two things one his money back and two to beat your skinny fake sooth saying ass!"

He watched her stutter and try to offer discounts on other readings "No!  I want his refund!"

As much as Deblanc enjoyed watching her squirm he decided to throw her a lifeline.  "There you are, I'm so glad I got to see you again before I left.  I haven't been able to get this afternoon out of my head"

The boyfriend flew into a rage "Charity who is this guy?"

"Name's Deblanc and Charity you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend.  I'm so sorry if I would have known I swear to you I wouldn't have made love to you"

"What the fuck?  I don't know you!  You and this fraud are running a scam!"

But the boyfriend was storming off "James wait!  I don't know this guy!" she took off after him.

Deblanc turned to her with his arms open "Ta-da you're welcome.  Some advice about running a scam or a con actually be somewhat more knowledgeable about what you're running" he winked at her.

She found his smile and energy infectious.  He was walking away did she dare go after him? 

Deblanc heard her heels clicking loudly as she chased him down into a side street "Wait!" he stopped to let her catch up.  She reached into her bra and handed him the man's refund "You earned it for pulling my ass out of the fire"

He didn't accept it "Tell you what buy me a drink and lets talk business"

She looked puzzled "Business?"

He was heading to a local establishment he turned back to her "That's right if I'm going to be working scams with you we need to get you more legitimate.  You want to be better at this don't you?  So another dissatisfied customer doesn't come causing a scene do you?"

Deblanc was pleased she followed him into the bar.  They sat hidden in a little corner "Let me see your deck of tarot cards"

She passed them over to him "First of all lose the accent it's okay but it's really an insult.  Keep the outfit it's sexy.  Now I'm going to give you a basic overview of each cards meaning and teach you how to combine them all into a story pay attention"

"Wait how do you know all of this?" she inquired as he began dealing them out.  He looked up from the cards with a small smile "My mother was a third generation gypsy.  I'm Deblanc Leviathan"

"Sasha Byrne" she said sliding closer to him.  He was explaining meanings of the Major Arcana but all she could do was stare at him with awe, this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.  
**

Sasha and Deblanc laid entertwined in his bed sheets, both sweating and panting.  "Where does an eighteen year old girl learn such naughty things?"

"Suppose the same place a twenty five year old man does.  Do you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth?" she stroked his sweat drenched chest hair.

"Not in some time I haven't.  Have not been successful in getting back home to London.  Where are you from?" he asked pulling her closer to him and putting his arm around her with the other hand behind his head.

"Las Vegas, Nevada.  Ever been?" she got more comfortable and laid her arm across his torso.

"Oh yes lost and gained many fortunes there.  How does a sweet little thing like you end up in the most romantic city alone?"

"Well, I didn't start out alone.  My boyfriend well now ex I suppose ran off with my money, my plane ticket and even my luggage four days ago."

"So you don't do this all the time?"

"I didn't say that.  But if you gotta hustle then you gotta hustle right?"

"Exactly it's survival of the fittest and if you're crafty enough you'll go far"

"How far do you think we might go?" she asked leaning up to look into his eyes.

"All the way to the top my dear."


	5. Chapter 5

Sasha spotted Fiore in line waiting for his Monday coffee just where Deblanc said he'd be.  Deblanc had observed Fiore was a creature of habit and disliked any diversion to routine.

She entered casually and as soon as an opening at the second register became available she made a beeline for it.  Fiore ordered first "I'll have a grande mint mocha latte without sugar and no whipped cream"

"I'll have a small caffe misto with extra sugar"

Fiore recognized the voice right away she felt him glancing at her.  "Amelia?"

She looked over at him "Hi!"

"I didn't know you got your coffee here"

"Um actually this is my first visit I was in the area and in need of a caffeine pick me up" they both paid and accepted their orders.  He walked with her out the door.

"Do you wanna sit out here and enjoy the fall weather while we drink our coffee?  I could use some good conversation"

Fiore looked disappointed he had a walk through to give to a group of Japanese business men of a building he designed "I wish I could but I have work I'm sorry"

"Darn it's like I can't catch a break.  More pages from the story of my life" Sasha turned to go she counted the seconds it would take Fiore to offer her a date.

"Wait!" she pursed her lips into a smile seven seconds that was a personal best.

"Yes?" returned to innocent as she turned around "I might not get another crack at this so would you like to meet for dinner or drinks this Thursday? I'd say Friday evening but I'll be in the air headed to Hong Kong"

"I'd love to have dinner with you"

She could tell from his face he was having an ego moment but he continued to be graceful "Excellent.  Let me give you my card call my office and tell my assistant Victoria your name and if you have a desired place you can leave it with her as well, she'll give you the time and arrange for a car to pick you up" she looked at his business card strangely as he pulled it from inside his suit jacket but smiled and nodded.  He waved at her as his driver got out and opened the back door for him she waved back and continued walking towards her car.  This was going to be possibly a weird one.  
**

Deblanc looked Fiore's business card over "What kind of man schedules his dates via his assistant?" Sasha pondered aloud.

"A very busy man who doesn't know his own schedule.  He's so anal that every minute of his day is probably filled with some moronic task or another.  You'll probably have to schedule sex with Victoria as well" he laughed but she didn't find it amusing.

Deblanc took notice of her sour mood "Lighten up darling I'm sure once you get your hooks into him nice and securely things will be different. I'm sure this is how he conducts all his dates until after a few then you'll see the real him and get to enjoy some of his spoils"

Sasha laid back on the sofa and propped her feet up on his lap.  He began massaging them "I have a weird feeling"

Deblanc sighed, "You and your feelings"

"It's not a joke Deblanc!  Remember the last one I told you I had a bad feeling and we almost got caught"

"Yes and we've laid low for the last two years but that money has dwindled down so the sooner you and Fiore hit it off and he decides to put a ring on that left hand the better"

Sasha both loved and loathed Deblanc's ambitious side.  He was greedy and it was a major weakness because it sometimes clouded his judgment and made him sloppy with his plans.  Lucky for him she was always his saving grace and was able to finesse the plan to fruition.  "Don't go getting greedy on me now Deblanc!  He isn't some geriatric geezer with one foot in the grave who is desperate for female companionship.  Fiore is tentative and guarded and this going to have to be meticulously approached.  And even after I convince him to put a ring on it we can't just be so gung ho about knocking him off.  I do not want a repeat of last time that was too close a call.  So get your damn head in the game!"

"Alright I get it but darling we are dangerously low on funds and this lovely townhouse we're renting is nearly $4,000 a month what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, you search for jobs within his company.  You have a list of impressive skill sets and use them to your advantage.  I'm going to have to find a job of sorts and possibly a temporary roommate..."

"You mean leave me?" he grew offended.

"Ugh! Deblanc don't be such a baby!  If you are going to work for him and I'm going to be dating him then what are the odds we know each other?  Don't worry it'll be a female roommate." she swung her legs down and grabbed the phone and the business card.

"What if I don't work there?"

"Deblanc it'll make better sense for you to work for him that way you'll have eyes on him when I don't and a job outside of this will require your full attention.  We need to both be focused.  Eye on the prize babe" she bent over him and kissed his lips.  He pulled her onto his lap he covered her cheek and neck with kisses until his beard left red spots on her skin "Listen to you having your shit together.  I must say I am impressed"

"Yeah well I learned from the best" they both were smiling they gave each other cutesy pecks until he pinned her down on the sofa and buried his face in the nook of her neck and began rubbing his scruff around to tickle her "DEBLANC STOP IT!" she screamed with laughter.

After they settled down he went to pull her panties down "Wait let me make the date first then I want your sweet cock buried deep in my wet pussy"

"Mmm damn you teasing me with your dirty talk"

"That I also learned from the best" she winked at him heading out on the balcony to make her call.

Deblanc watched her through the sliding glass doors.  She meant more to him than life itself and sometimes he wished he were a more decent man so they didn't have to lie, steal, cheat and murder but she knew going in and accepted everything that was going to be done. 

He knew if this man Fiore wasn't worth so much money he wouldn't allow Sasha to get so close.  But to him this was also a true test of her love and loyalty.


	6. Chapter 6

Deblanc entered the bedroom to see dresses strewn about all over the bed and pairs of shoes thrown haphazardly around the floor.  He strategically moved through the shoes to make it into the master bathroom where Sasha was doing her makeup.

"It looks like someone bombed a Burberry in there.  Did you have a hard time choosing a dress?"

She gave him a glare through the mirror "Those old men it didn't matter what I wore but with Fiore it kinda matters.  Is this dress okay?" she was wearing a little black dress Deblanc had bought her for their anniversary he struggled with the idea of it being apart of the job.

"It looks fine dear but you have the black dress with the spaghetti straps.  That one shows so much cleavage" he basically wanted to drive the point home to her that she was only to wear it for him.

Sasha definitely picked up on his hint "Do you just wanna forget this whole thing and we can get normal jobs and be normal people?" she asked slamming the mascara tube down on the counter.

"No, I don't it's just that's a special dress.  I bought it because I wanted to be the one who slips you out of it.  I want to be the man on your arm when you wear it so other men will envy me for having the most beautiful woman in the room" he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.  He kissed her exposed shoulder making her moan "You will be the man that slips me out of it tonight alright?"

He resigned by letting go of her "I promise baby I'm not going to give it up on the first date.  Do you think I'm a slut?"

Deblanc smirked "Well, I do recall Paris when we first met had only known each other an hour and I already had you rolling around in my covers"

"Hey! That was different you conned the panties off me being the smooth talker that you are" she winked pinning her hair up.  They heard a car horn outside she grabbed her phone and looked at the time "Shit his driver is early.  I love you" she kissed his lips but before she went to leave he jerked her back to him and pressed her to the wall and kissed her with a passionate force.  "Remember you belong to me" he whispered as he let her loose.  
***

The driver drove Sasha almost two hours out of the city to Southampton.  Sasha was in awe when he pulled up to a gated entrance to put in the security code.  Her eyes widened even more as what was behind the gate was revealed.  Fiore was waiting for at the steps of the entrance, he was dressed in khaki pants and what she was sure was a Burberry dress shirt it was a dark blue it really set the color of his eyes off.  He opened her door and helped her out "I hope you don't mind having dinner out here, I'm not much for crowded places and I will feel more at ease here"

"You have a lovely home but isn't the commute tedious?"

"I don't stay here full time this is one of my family's vacation homes.  I have a penthouse in Manhattan for my primary residence while states side.  I hope you like lobster because it's surf and turf" he said taking her inside.

The house was even lovelier on the inside like something out of a magazine "You have good taste in decor"

"Actually my mum does she designed this house top to bottom.  Would you like some wine?" he offered as they entered the kitchen he had a chef working on dinner and a team of housekeepers helping setup, one handed Sasha a glass of red wine "Thank you"

Fiore led her outdoors to a large veranda where there were outdoor lights strung together and a beautifully set table complete with candles.

Like a gentleman he pulled her chair out.  "Thank you" she took her seat.  He took a seat across from her "Are you doing alright?  I hope you're not overwhelmed"

"I'm fine really.  I'm surprised a great guy like you is still single"

Fiore shifted uncomfortably "My last relationship was four years ago.  We were engaged but she broke it off, I stay busy with work and I will honest I've had my share of one night stands but please don't misunderstand I'm not a playboy.  I prefer a committed relationship."

"Nothing wrong with just having sex as long as both parties are aware that's what's happening."

Fiore smiled, "Tell me about your ex-husband"

Sasha paused for a moment she had forgotten she was pretending to be Amelia Pritchett.  "Oh yes we were married for eight years and I came home one day and he left me a note and divorce papers" she sipped her wine quickly and tried to stay drinking so he wouldn't ask questions.

"I'm sorry.  I hope he didn't ruin your impression of us men" he reached across the table and took her hand.  She felt her heart race as he rubbed his thumb across her smooth skin.

Before she could say anything they were bringing dinner out.  He withdrew from her so they could set the food down.  She noticed one of the younger maids giving her cautious look behind Fiore's back. Sasha decided to brush it off and enjoy the evening.  
***

After dinner they were in the east sitting room having glasses of brandy Fiore had begun to open up.  "What do you like to do for fun Amelia?"

"I love dancing I almost became a ballerina but I was injured in high school but I still love dancing I go clubbing frequently"

"So you traded classic dance for modern debauchery that is considered dancing?" Fiore snarled his lip a little.

"My my do we always get judgmental after a few high balls?"

Her barbed tongue caught him by surprise "I'm sorry it's my mother coming out in me.  She was dancer as well until she got pregnant with me, I took it all away from her. Mother isn't fond of how girls dance these days it's undignified.  A woman should respect her body..."

"With all do respect you don't know if that woman who dances in clubs doesn't respect herself.  I think who you're referring to is strippers and even then you have no right to judge them"

Sasha knew she better slow down on the drinks it was landing her in hot water.  Fiore finished his drink and came to her "Well have we done things maybe we're not proud of?"

He wasn't stunned when her hand flew across his face "I think it's time for me to go now"

"Please forgive me I know I suffer from self righteousness and being over zealous but what attracts me is a lady.  The perfect little help meet she'll shine like my crown jewel..."

"And she's quiet as a mouse and knows her place right?  I think you may need to time travel to the 1950's to find the woman you're looking for"

He let out a hearty chuckle "Oh contraire.  In the bedroom she can be an absolute harlot if she so chooses but only for me.  Do you still wish to leave or are you going to have another drink?" he firmly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll have one more drink then I must go"

"Very well as you wish" he poured her another.

Fiore could tell by her silence she was highly offended by his point of view.  "I do apologize but if this relationship works out between us I won't have you dressing like a street walker and shaking your bottom in clubs for all the lads to see.  It's a matter of viewing you as a treasure not a piece of meat.  Of course behind closed doors I may have you dance for me.  I'm not a prude"

She set her glass down and came to him "I admit first you sounded like a caveman with double standards but thank you for clearing it up.  I agree and when I'm committed I don't go out of bounds..." he stopped her by kissing her.

The way he pressed his lips to hers and flicked his tongue slightly into her mouth gave her shivers.  His hands found their way to the hem of her dress, he rubbed her hips and around to her ass.  When Fiore began groping her she stopped him.

"Too forward?" he asked straightening himself.

"I just don't believe in giving it up on the first date"

A flicker of excitement flashed in his eyes "I respect that.  I'll have my driver take you home now.  I look forward to seeing you upon my return from Hong Kong" he kissed the back of her hand like a gentleman and waved for the maid from earlier as she was passing through.

"Leandra have Roscoe bring the car around to take Miss Pritchett home"

"Yes sir" she gave Sasha the same look as before.  "Actually if she could show me to the restroom first?"

Fiore nodded in approval Leandra led her up the winding staircase and down a long hallway.  "Here you are miss" she opened the door for her.

"Thank you.  Look if there's something you want to tell me now is the time" she whispered.  Leandra looked more frightened and kept looking back at the staircase "Don't get involved with him" was all she said.

"Why?"

"Please that's all I can say.  I have to go" she took off back down the stairs leaving Sasha puzzled.  
***

Deblanc was asleep on the sofa when Sasha snuck in it one in the morning.  She eased the front door shut and locked it back.  Sasha tried tiptoeing into the master suite but Deblanc sat up he turned to see her.  "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to have me come out to Southampton"

"Southampton?  Do you know how much homes out there are worth? Did anything happen?" she was amazed how he went from greedy to jealous very quickly.

"Just a kiss I stopped him from going further.  Now are you going to come in here and unwrap me like the Christmas gift you've waited all year for or are you going to sleep alone on the sofa?"

He couldn't resist smiling "I'm going to give you this cock like it's your birthday, Christmas and all holidays at once"

They were snuggled up after sex Deblanc laying over her while she massaged his scalp.  He was fast asleep while she laid awake mulling over the maid's warning.  What was she so afraid of?


	7. Chapter 7

Los Angeles, California  
July 2004

When Deblanc entered into the upstairs bedroom he found Sasha kneeling next to Richard Logan.  "What happened?"

"I don't know I was going to take a shower and he got up and I heard him fall"

"Did you check his pulse?" Deblanc knelt on the other side.

"Yeah he's gone"

"It's not your fault.  Look lets just gather what we can and get out of here.  You have the safe combination don't you?"

"You wanna just leave him lying here while we rob him?  Deblanc being a con artist is one thing but..."

Deblanc seized her by her shoulders "Sasha we need to get what we came for.  The man is 80 years old if this didn't kill'em something even worse might've.  Now come on lets get the money and run"

About that time Richard let out a gasp for air.  "Help...me"

Deblanc fell backwards into the bed frame while the old man clawed at his jeans legs.  Sasha in a panic looked around for anything to help she spotted his syringes and insulin.  She leaped into action grabbing a syringe and filling it then filled a second one.  The old man's mouth dropped open as Sasha jabbed both needles in his stomach and pushed the plungers down. 

She shoved him on his back away from Deblanc "Dear what did you do?"

"I gave him too much insulin.  I panicked and he was all over you.  If he lived he'd be able to ID you.  I did what I had to do to protect you" she became firm in her conviction.

They got up and began rummaging through the room for valuables.  She led Deblanc to the safe hidden in the wall of his closet.  After entering the code it opened up to reveal it was packed with stacks of hundreds "Oh darling have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?"

They heard a crash in the bedroom "Sonofabitch! Old fucker won't stay dead! Start bagging the money I'll take care of him" Deblanc handed Sasha the pillowcase.

Deblanc found the old man with the landline phone next to him.  He had managed to crawl to the table and pull it off.  He managed to hit the nine and a one before Deblanc grabbed his leg and dragged him to the center of the room on the big rug.

"This wasn't how she and I intended for this to end up just so you know.  We're actually nonviolent people but we can't have you calling Johnny Law on us now can we?"

He had tears forming as he tried reaching out to Deblanc's dress shoe "Aww you didn't really believe a nineteen year old girl was interested in you did you? You foolish old man" Deblanc went to the bed and grabbed a pillow. 

"Sorry bout this old chap but it's lights out for you" he pressed the pillow down over his face.  It took only a few minutes and finally he was gone.

Sasha came out with a brimming pillowcase "I found his dead wife's jewels.  C'mon we have to go before the day nurse shows up..."  
***

3,000 miles away in Key West, Florida they sat on the beach watching the moon rise over the ocean as waves crashed against the shoreline.

Neither had spoken a word about what had happened.  Deblanc and Sasha strolled arm in arm back to their private villa.  "Are you hungry?" he asked heading into the kitchen.

Sasha leaned solemnly against the wall "I don't think I can eat knowing we killed a man"

"Sasha we had no choice, you said it yourself.  You protect me and I protect you right?"

"Deblanc did you enjoy it?" she asked not looking into his eyes.  She stared at the marble countertop intensely as if she were trying to burn a hole through it.

Deblanc didn't know how to answer her because he did feel a modicum of guilt but the adrenaline rush he got was all consuming and a high he longed to have again.

"Did you?" he had to know first which way she was leaning before he owned up to it.

She fidgeted with her hands "Yes and it disturbs me"

"Does it really disturb you or is it just something you've always been told to think about it?"

"So you enjoyed it too?"

"It was such a rush love!  Having so much control over him and his fear awakened a charge in me I haven't felt since I was a bully in the schoolyard!"

"So are you saying we should do it again?" the hope in her voice couldn't be masked.

"I am but of course we'll have to start planning better and being smarter..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Lets talk about that some other time right now I need you baby!"

Deblanc lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and threw her down.  Sasha panted as Deblanc tore her legs apart and roughly jerked her panties down and off of her.  He stripped down while she rubbed her fingers around on her clit "Ooh Deblanc hurry I need it!" she pleaded.

Deblanc yanked her farther down until her ass was edging off the bed.  He placed both her legs up on his shoulders.  She parted her labia so he could guide his cock into her moist folds.  Gripping her legs tight he grunted as he moved in and out of her slippery hole.

"Deblanc!  Oh yeah! Fuck me!" she moaned and swore.

He fucked her harder and drove his cock in deeper by pushing her legs to her shoulders.  All his weight bore into her she let out of breathless gasps "Oooh!  Deblanc cum for me baby!  Cum inside my cunt!"

Deblanc pulled out and slapped it against her clit and rubbed the head around in circles.  Sasha squirmed and gripped under knees tightly, Deblanc stroked himself until his cum shot out all over her clit with some of it landing in her small strip of pubic hair.  He laid over her breathing heavily he kissed her neck and cheek "I love you Sasha, I'd die for you and I'll kill for you"

She rubbed her cheek against his and wrapped her arms around him tightly "I love you Deblanc and I'd do the same for you.  We're in this..."

"Together my darling, always."


	8. Chapter 8

When Sasha awoke Monday morning there were a bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table.  She smiled she assumed they were from Deblanc but was surprised when she opened the card:

**Amelia - Had a wonderful time with you the other night, shall be back in the city on Wednesday so please do not make plans for that evening.  Will send my driver for you around eight.  I hope you like the flowers my lovely. See you in a couple days - Fiore**

Deblanc came through the front door carrying a few grocery bags.  He spotted the giant floral arrangement "Somebody die?" he sneered.

"Deblanc really?!? All of them gave me flowers and gifts you didn't mind it then.  So what's changed?"

"I'm sorry I'm just afraid is all that maybe I've bitten off more than I can chew.  I don't want..." she put her fingers to his lips.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Okay then let that be your voice of reason.  We have been together for thirteen years baby no man is going to tear me away from you.  I only want his money so I can be with you and our son on an island where we're going to run our own bed and breakfast"

He grinned "Son?  What if we have a little girl?" he placed his hands on her hips.

"I'll love her just as much but I do hope either one will look like you.  Those teddy bear brown eyes and that beautiful smile with a British accent"

The phone ringing interrupted them about to kiss.  Sasha answered "Hello?"

"Amelia?  I hope you don't mind I'm calling"

"Fiore?  No not at all how are you? How's Hong Kong?"

"A bit rainy I'm afraid but I'm calling because I'll actually be back sooner I'll be arriving Tuesday afternoon.  Will you be available for lunch?"

"Tuesday?  Sure I'm free"

Deblanc began putting the groceries away to keep himself distracted. 

"Wonderful.  I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow.  Bye" she hung up.  "Now where were we?" she came back to Deblanc but it had passed for him.

"I think we should call it off" he blurted out.  "He's making a beeline back to New York just to get to you and I know what he's wantin an that's to get in your panties.  If I even imagine him touching you I'll kill'em"

"Deblanc you know I don't do it for pleasure.  And besides he probably won't do anything on the second date.  I'm not saying he doesn't want to but babe you dragged me in so lets go with it.  I'm not going to fall in love with him"

Deblanc hated his insecurities but it was something Sasha was always aware of and she did everything to make sure he knew he was number one to her.  She accepted him into her arms he began getting emotional "I have to call my mum and check my emails I applied for a driver position with your new boyfriend"

She kissed the tip of his nose "Deblanc you are my soul mate and I can't wait until this over and we're rich.  Because you are going to fuck me on top of a big pile of money" that made him smile.  
***

There was a different driver the second time.  He drove her fifteen minutes away from her home.  The driver had to punch in an access code to get into the building and use a special key in the elevator.

All the way on the very top floor Sasha was taken back by the sweeping views of the city.  Fiore made his way down the winding staircase "Amelia you look dazzling" he complimented her and kissed her cheek gently.  The driver got back into the elevator and left them alone.

"How was your flight?"

He poured her a glass of Moscato "It was fine listen we don't need to have polite conversation.  Be open with me"

She took the glass and swilled it around a little thinking of something to say or ask.  "What do you hope will happen this date?" she asked finally taking a sip.

He gave a coy smile while sipping his as well "I'm not going to give you false pretenses but I do hope we will get comfortable enough to at least make out"

"Possibly but lets talk first.  Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I am the only child and yes I was spoiled relentlessly.  Still am rather indulged by my father being his pride and joy but now he's demanding a grandson that I'm getting closer to my forties"

They sat on his white leather sofa facing the huge windows.  "What about you?"

"I have a sister but we don't get along and it's just as well she has jealousy issues.  All our lives she wanted what I had if she had been around she could've had my ex-husband" she laughed.  Fiore gave her an amused grin then scooted closer.

He placed his hand on her knee and rubbed it a little bit "You know for a man who wants prim and proper you're moving awfully fast"

"We're behind closed doors.  I'm sorry if this is fast for you but I can't control myself I've been alone for four months.  Work keeps me preoccupied..."

"Well how do you expect to have a wife and a child if you won't have time for them?" she was growing hot and bothered by his hand working it's way up her leg.  He moved it between her inner thighs and leaned towards her.

"I'll make time.  I feel it in you Amelia you're not an innocent woman.  You want me don't you? Yes, you want to give it to me?  It's been so long for you too don't you miss it?  I won't think any less of you and I won't mistreat you" he whispered in her ear, inching his hand closer to her increasingly wet snatch.

"Please you said you'd respect my boundaries.  I'm not ready yet"

Fiore grew withdrawn he removed his hand leaving her feeling surprisingly disappointed.  "Very well.  Would you like another glass?"

"So now you're going to act like a petulant child because I wouldn't give you your way?  Wow you weren't joking about being spoiled"

"Must you be so, so..."

"Honest?"

He grew red faced "Look I'm not good with rejection and women don't usually reject my advances"

"I'm not rejecting you if all you want is sex you can get any woman for that.  I'm seeking a relationship that hopefully turns into a marriage.  I was burned but not spurned.  So what's it going to be?"

"Can't we have both?  I mean at least play around while we're working on a relationship? I hate to burst your bubble beautiful but all men want the same thing just most won't tell you that.  I do want a relationship with you but I'm also a trite naughty I want to get off"

Sasha grew warm all over hearing him talk about getting off.  "Tell you what I'll give you a lap dance and maybe a handy but that's it"

Fiore placed his hand between her inner thighs again "What about you?  Aren't you aching for something to fill your pussy?"

She was becoming more aroused her legs started parting and her breathing became heavier.  Fiore began kissing her neck and moving his hand deeper between her legs.  "Ohhh" he got her to open up further.  He squeezed her flesh tightly "Tell daddy what you want"

She licked her lips and inched herself down trying to get her clothed pussy to make contact with his hand.  He reached out with his thumb and stroked it up and down her slit making her bottom lip quiver.

He pressed into the fabric and moved it up and down.  She reached her hand down over his "C'mon tell daddy how bad you want it"

"Daddy I want it so fucking bad.  Oh finger fuck me"

Her cheeks were red hot she had only called Deblanc daddy in bed a few times.  But there was something about Fiore it was almost irresistible and impossible to say no.  She shoved his hand to her pussy and began humping upwards.

Her feet were against the steel coffee table with her knees bent and spread open for him to gain better access.  Fiore slipped two fingers into her panties and made circular motions around her clitoris.  Sasha shook all over "Does my kitten like that?"

"Yes I do...mmmph!" she laid her legs open to the sides and continued bucking her hips.  Fiore slid his fingers down her pink folds.  He held his middle finger near her sweet opening but wouldn't enter her.  He instead kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Fiore please..."

"It's daddy please" he corrected her.

"Daddy please!" once she said the magic words he jammed his finger into her.  She squirmed around and kept equal rhythm with her hips and pelvis.  "You're so wet for me.  Open my pants and free my cock it's suffering for you"

She undid his belt and unsnapped his pants.  Sasha reached in and wrapped her hand around his thick cock meat.  "You like the size?  I can't wait to fuck with it!" he began fucking her with two fingers.

Sasha pulled his cut cock to the surface she licked her hand and worked her hand up and down his rock hard shaft.

"You know how to fuck a man don't you?  You're a good little slut aren't you?"

His filthy talk made her jerk him off harder.  It was becoming dry so she pulled his cock towards her and spit on it.  Fiore fingerfucked her harder their orgasms began at the same time.  Intense sensations filled both their bodies Sasha gripped his cock tightly while he locked in deeper despite the gooey mess inside of her.

Fiore milked her orgasm until she squirted on her inner thighs.  She pulled his cock to her and covered it with her mouth as he shot his hot load.

They were both catching their breath coming down from their sexual high.  Sasha was burning with guilt as Deblanc returned to her mind.  What had she done?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains rape!

Sasha hadn't returned until late that night.  She went straight to the shower to try and wash away her shame.  Deblanc was already in bed and sleeping when she crept by.  Turning on the bathroom light she saw he had written her a love note and taped it to the mirror. 

She couldn't fight the tears reading his sweet words.  In the shower she scrubbed her skin under scalding hot water.  Flashes of her evening with Fiore mixed with sweet memories of Deblanc.  This couldn't be happening she had never enjoyed a job especially in the bedroom.

Fiore was determined to be her undoing.  Every time she'd think about Fiore fingerfucking her she'd scrub herself even harder "No!  Get him out of your mind" but her mind had other plans the sensations and nuances were still all over her.

She dropped the brush and leaned into the steaming stream and sobbed uncontrollably.  Sasha couldn't go through with it not without walking a dangerous line. 

Deblanc awoke hearing the squeak of the faucets.  He sat up immediately and listened why would she need to shower?  She came out of the bathroom in her towel she went straight into her panty and bra drawer "Washing away our guilt? Or hoping to get his sweat and cum off ourselves?" she jumped and grabbed her chest.

"You scared me and no I just wanted to refresh myself is all.  I would've been back sooner but we lost track of time getting to know one another"

"Oh did he take time getting to know your pussy?  Did he eat you out or feel you up?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot in the dark "No he didn't.  What's with you?"

"A little grumpy I suppose falling asleep by myself" he laid back down.  She snapped her bra on and crawled into the bed with him she straddled his torso and laid forward "I love you baby and I'm sorry but you're going to have to get used to me having unusual hours.  Just do what I do keep the vision of us with our baby boy on the beach.  It's the end results right?"

"Right..."  
***

Fiore surprised Leandra by working from home the following morning.  She was startled by his presence as she came out of his master bathroom "Mr. Fiore I thought you were at the office"

"No, I went out for breakfast with my mother"

She went to go around him but he stepped in her path "Leandra how many years have you been in my family's service?"

"Five years"

"Are you happy with your job?  Do we treat you alright?"

She was growing increasingly nervous "Yes sir I am happy and you have been nothing but kind"

He nodded and crossed his arms "Good to hear so why would you try to dissuade Miss Pritchett from getting involved with me?  I mean unless of course you were interested"

"No sir I..." she let out a little squeal as he jerked her up.

"So explain it to me then" he ordered through gritted teeth.

She had a deer caught in the headlights look and she was frantically trying to think of some excuse.  Anything so he'd release her "I'll resign if that's what you want sir"

"Resign?  Goodness no Leandra I don't want that and given your considerable amount of student loan debt you don't either" he released her gently and returned to calm.

"Alright then I quit I'll exit the premises immediately and call Angie to finish for me" he let her get to the door.

"You're not quitting because you're going to need a reference and I will close ranks amongst my employees and you shall never work again.  So it is in your best interest to come clean about why you said what you did to Miss Pritchett"

She began crying and hyperventilating she had never felt so terrified.  "Please Mr. Fiore don't...hurt me"

"Hurt you?  Leandra I could never hurt you or anyone.  Look I get it you and I are from different worlds and you're working for me.  But Leandra it's just a little crush I'm flattered" he lifted her chin to look into her fearful eyes.

She decided to go along with it "Yes, I'm so embarrassed to have done that out of jealousy.  I'm sorry"

"It's alright.  We've all wanted something we couldn't have.  But maybe you and I could work something out"

Her fear escalated quickly as she knew he was going to have his way with her.  "I'm going to take you into my special room.  You know the one I am referring to don't you?"

Yes, she was well aware of the special room.  There was only one maid allowed to clean it and that was Florence she was one of the oldest employees the Peterson family had and she was fiercely loyal.  There were rumors that both Fiore and his father had special rooms that various sexual acts were performed, very taboo acts. 

He cupped her soft face with both his hands "But I must insist you sign a waiver and confidentiality agreement before I allow you inside but after that I'm going to make your fantasies of screwing your boss a reality" he aggressively forced his lips onto hers. 

Leandra's hand shook as she scribbled her signature on both forms.  Fiore led her down the hall in the opposite direction of his bedroom.  He had a deadbolt lock on the door "Remove all your clothing and fold them up in a neat pile" he instructed unlocking the door.

Filled with shame Leandra removed every last bit of her uniform and personal clothing even her socks.  He took the neat pile and her shoes and held the door open for her nodding towards the open door.  She took a deep breath and entered it was pitch black until he flipped the light switch.

It was too late to turn back which was a shame after she saw what was in the special room.  The bed had but a sheet on it with and all four corners had shackles with cuffs.  There were various machines for BDSM proclivities.  Fiore tucked her clothing away in a drawer in the wooden armoire beside the door.  "Get on the bed but lay on your stomach at the end of the bed"

She hesitated for a moment when the back of his hand struck her ass "Do it!"

Once in position Fiore sealed the room off and locked it.  He got undressed then jerked her forward so her head was hanging off the edge of the bed.  He shackled her wrists she let out a small whine "Relax Leandra don't fight the restraints that's a good way to dislocate your shoulders"

He jerked her head back by a fistful of her strawberry blonde hair.  Her mouth fell open which was perfect to him, he moved his cock head all around her lips and her cheeks.  He began slapping it against her mouth "No biting because I will punish you"

Leandra gagged with first thrust but it didn't stop Fiore.  He kept grinding his hips to fuck her mouth.  Leandra struggled but finally managed to work with his furious rhythm.  He gasped and sighed playing with her hair and shoving himself deeper into her throat.

She fought the urge to vomit as his cum covered her throat.  Every last drop went down her gullet.  When he pulled out she laid her head aside and closed her eyes.  When would this nightmare end?

She didn't have much time to think as Fiore went to the armoire and grabbed out a couple of items and set them aside on the bed.  Leandra felt his presence behind her he leaned down and kissed the small of her back.  He kissed her left buttock and then the right biting a pinch of skin she winced. 

Prodding her legs apart he had a perfect view of her hairless twat.  "Your pussy looks like a juicy peach that I can't wait to devour" he leaned forward and dipped his tongue into her pussy.  He tasted her juices "Mmm tastes sweet" he pulled away for a moment and used his middle finger to rub her clit.

Leandra began sobbing again she was absolutely disgusted but couldn't help her body's response to his touching.  He got on his back and scooted underneath her with his hands on her ass he pressed her cunt down over face and began eating her out.

Taking ragged breaths and fighting to get away only made him more aggressive.  He squeezed her flesh so hard she let out a scream "Please stop!"

A brief feeling of relief was short lived as he let her go.  He was no longer under her she heard the ripping of a wrapper.  She knew he was slipping a condom on it was hopefully almost over.  Leandra shivered as she felt a cold squirt on her asshole "I know what you are thinking that I'm going to stuff your tight ass with my cock but I assure you that's not the case.  My cock will be fucking your tight pussy while this twelve inch life like vibrator will be shoved into your ass"

He didn't even prepare her he just shoved the vibrator in turning it up on high.  Fiore then got up on his knees then rammed her pussy from behind.  "Scream if you want darling no one is going to hear you"

She couldn't scream and for that matter couldn't make any audible noise.  Fiore kept steadily forcing himself into her and began moving the vibrator in and out.  "Please..." she squeaked out.

Fiore felt himself ready to cum he withdrew both from her body.  He got off the bed and kept jerking his erection removing the condom.  Her jerked her head back so her face would catch his cum shot. 

He admired his handy work then unshackled her "Clean yourself up and get back work" she cowered as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Next time you decide to meddle in my affairs think about what just happened and know it can happen again only next time it might be in the middle of the night at your apartment with a stranger" he said before exiting the room.

She curled up into a ball hugging herself and bawled she was trapped.


	10. Chapter 10

London  
March 1984

Blue eyes peered into the drawing room from a slit in the double wooden doors.  Nothing much could be seen of the room except the fireplace roaring and two silhouettes laying with one on top of the other.

The two people were making sounds which the small one couldn't determine if they were of joy or pain.  He knew one to be his father and the other he believed to be his mother.  Leaning closer he got a better look his father was on top of her and both were completely naked.  His father was making wild animal noises the women might've been making some but with his father's hand around her throat it was probably difficult for her to.

Gurgling noises were finally heard from her it startled him.  He sucked his bottom lip in and wondered if he should do anything.  If it were his mummy then daddy could possibly be hurting her.  Momentarily he backed away from the door ready to run upstairs and hide under his covers but the gurgling and gagging got louder.  "NOOOO!  DADDY STOP HURTING MUMMY!" he burst into the room as hard as his little body could. 

There was a shock on both his face and his father's "Fiore!  What are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep I just wanted a glass of milk but I couldn't find Alice..." but Fiore did see her at last laying under his father and by the firelight she looked pale and ashen.  She looked like Fiore's grandmother the last he saw her in a box but Alice's eyes were still open.

Fiore took a step forward "Don't come closer son.  Go back upstairs at once and back to sleep like a good boy"

Those two words put him in a trance, Fiore always wanted to be a good boy for his parents, for Alice and even his teachers.  "Go on son I'll bring you some milk and cookies in a moment alright?"

He nodded shutting the door back up and running upstairs to his bedroom.  It took his father at least twenty minutes to come upstairs.  He was carrying the tray containing what he promised his son.  While Fiore sipped his milk and ate a cookie his father stroked his hair "We need to talk about what you saw son"

"Is Alice alright?"

"Yes my boy Alice is just fine she's resting now.  But Fiore I'm going to need you to keep what you saw our little secret.  Mummy would be very cross with me and might take you away from me and I couldn't bear losing my only son" he kissed the top of Fiore's head.

"I won't tell anyone I promise daddy"

"Good boy.  You're going to discover as you get older there will be more secrets we shall share.  It's a the Peterson men's way.  Now finish your milk and cookies an I'll read you a story"

"The Velveteen Rabbit?!?"

"Yes I'll read that then I have something to take care of..."


	11. Chapter 11

Deblanc hated getting dressed up he always told Sasha it made him feel like a tool.  But with a job interview with Fiore he had to dress accordingly.  Sasha picked out everything except for his pants, oh she picked them out but he opted for dressy jeans.  Job or no job a man has to have his own flair.

Deblanc took a cab downtown and the building wasn't hard to find he grimaced before entering, regular jobs never much appealed to Deblanc he wanted to be a man of intrigue, mystery and danger.  He wanted to be James Bond but never could seem to stay on the straight and narrow.  He had watched his mother steal as a boy and sometimes she'd include him in her ruses it was quite fun for a small boy.  Deblanc knew from an early age he wasn't going to be an average Joe, he was going to be extraordinary.

The blonde at the front desk greeted him "Deblanc Leviathan I have an interview at ten" never in his history had he gave anyone his real name but he was going to have balls this time.  She forwarded her calls and led up an open staircase.

Deblanc hated the decor it was modern meets cozy cabin wood.  It reminded him of his Uncle Tobias's car with the wooden paneling very tacky.  She flung the double doors to his office open "How dramatic" Deblanc muttered under his breath with an eye roll.

"Your ten o'clock is here"

Fiore rose from his chair as she presented Deblanc "Thank you Tiffany" he nodded her out she exited shutting the doors.

"You'll have to forgive me I'm less than prepared today I had a death in my personal staff, a young housekeeper committed suicide this morning so I'm a little shocked.  But it's nice to meet you Mr...?"

"Leviathan, Deblanc Leviathan" they shook hands.

"I like that introduction very Bondesque.  Please have a seat"

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Peterson" Deblanc said taking his seat while Fiore went back around his desk.

"Thank you and please call me Fiore.  Let me just bring up your application and resume"

Deblanc held a cocky smirk on his face he had hacked into their system and deleted it after the interview was scheduled.  And he had a prepaid debit card to deposit his checks, he planned for everything.

"Well this is most embarrassing I cannot seem to find you in our system.  No matter we'll wing it not something I am fond of but my father always taught me that when the unexpected happens you can either piss your pants crying or turn it around to your advantage wouldn't you agree Deblanc?"

"Completely your father is a wise man"

Fiore took his glasses off and sat them aside "What position did you apply for?"

"Driver"

"Do you have any experience?"

"Yes, I've been driving cars since I was sixteen"

Fiore enjoyed his smarmy attitude "I guess I walked into that one but the job actually is more than that.  Do you like polo?"

Deblanc had to take a moment to wonder what this had to do with the job "It's alright I suppose I'm more of a futbol man"

Fiore nodded "What's your sexual orientation?"

"Why the hell does that matter?  Am I interviewing for a job or a date?"

Fiore chuckled a little, "I know my line of questioning is of the nosy variety and the questions will get worse and more prysome but I need a trusted confidante.  It's a tradition in my family when we're ready to settle down and start a family we are given the gift of a confidante.  So you will sign a confidentiality agreement, you will be provided a living space and access to a private vehicle of your own but will only be given one day to yourself"

"Let me get this straight you'll be paying for me to be your friend?  Providing a home and car?  You sound like my sugar daddy"

Fiore sighed Deblanc was becoming irritating "I'm not paying you to be my friend and I'm definitely not your sugar daddy.  You will get to enjoy many perks and see many many places all you have to do is keep a few secrets, be a trusted advisor and do basically anything you're told without question.  Can you handle it?"

"How many applicants do you have?"

"Well if you agree now just you"

Deblanc stroked his beard "Alright I will"

Fiore smiled "Wonderful when can you start?"

"I'll need at least a week to pack my things..."

"Your penthouse will be furnished so don't worry about that.  But I'll give you a week in case you change your mind.  Here's my card in case you do.  Where can my movers pick up your things?"

Deblanc had to think quickly "I'll have a friend help me if you don't mind"

"No not at all.  Let me write the address down for you with the security code so you can get settled next week and by then I should have your paperwork and my attorney available to witness the signatures" he took the card back and let Fiore scribble everything down.

"When is your wedding?" Deblanc asked as he handed the card to him.

"I'm not getting married yet"

"But you said..."

"Oh I know but I'm hopefully soon to catch one.  I'm seeing a really wonderful woman that I hope to capture"

It took all of Deblanc's dignity not to punch him but instead he just smiled and walked out.  He pulled out his phone to call Sasha.

"Done so soon?  What did you say to offend him?"

"I got the job and moreover I think I may have a delicious change in our plans!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe you only get one day off" Sasha sulked on the bed while Deblanc packed his clothing into his luggage.

"Hey if all goes well and I can get him to tell me something juicy and get the evidence to back it up you may not need to marry him at all"

"Deblanc he's a successful business man as is his father they've had to plan for this I mean that's why you're signing papers with a lawyer"

"Yes darling I know but even if I sign those papers and I find something criminal I can have him or both put away at will.  They'll both be writing me checks faster than you can 'guilty as charged'"

Sasha wasn't very appreciative of Deblanc's arrogance "They are into real estate and architecture unless his father and he murdered someone an then Fiore built something over it that his father sold then you're probably looking at two boring men"

"Sasha why does a real estate magnate and an architect need confidantes?  Unless they were doing dirty shit.  Maybe not murder but money laundering?"

"Deblanc they're stuck up rich people who can't get real friends so they pay people to keep their mouths shut and hang out with them.  It's sad really"

Deblanc just shook his head and kept packing.  "Look we both agree we're not comfortable with you being intimate with him so I'm thinking of a backup plan.  I'm trying to help."

She wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm going to miss you so much but you're right.  Lets take this mother fucker for all he's got.  Either you find dirt or we eventually bury him in some won't matter which!" they shared a few small kisses but a knock on the door stopped them.

They went to the living room while Sasha looked through the peephole "Shit it's Fiore" she whispered in a panic.

Deblanc went into the bedroom and locked the door she opened up "Fiore!  Hi what brings you here?"

"I came on my own to surprise you.  If you are free I'd like to take you for a Sunday drive out to Southampton"

"Um I'm not really dressed I look like a bum"

"You look fine to me but if you'd like I'll wait out here for you"

"Sure just give me a few minutes" he nodded happily as she shut the door.

She had to tap on the door lightly "Deblanc it's me" she whispered he unlocked it she came in and shut the door behind her.

"What's he want?"

"To drive me out to Southampton.  I have to get dressed"

"You're really going?  This is my last day here and you're spending it with him?"

"Deblanc I'm sorry but what if I say no and he wants to stay here?  I'm not spending the night and I promise I won't stay long.  Baby please don't be mad at me" she kissed his cheek but he looked away "Deblanc..."

"I love you" he said quickly kissing her lips then walked into the bathroom.  She hurried to get a suitable pair of jeans and a nice blouse on, throwing her hair into a ponytail.  Putting on her socks and boots she could hear Deblanc in the bathroom muttering angrily and tossing things about.  She thought about knocking on the door but instead she left him a love note and headed out.

"Nothing is going to happen this time" she whispered like a prayer with her hand on the knob of the front door.  Deep breath and she went out.  
***

Fiore was nothing but gentlemanly as they strolled the grounds of the massive Southampton estate.  When it started to rain he sheltered her with his jacket as they ran back to the house.

"Sorry I missed the weather report.  If you'd like I can give you a t-shirt to wear while your clothes dry"

Sasha knew that would lead to sexual situations "No thank you I'm alright they're just damp but you should dry your jacket"

He was a bit disappointed but tried not to let her in on it.  Fiore handed his jacket to a staff member "Thank you Leslie"

"Mr. Fiore we found some more of Leandra's personal items what would you like done with them?"

The name caught Sasha's attention Fiore walked Leslie to the hallway Sasha listened close "Pack them up and send them with Roscoe to my offices her mother will be coming in to pick them up"

She pretended to be interested in the globe when he returned "Are you sure I can't get you out of those clothes?"

"You'd like nothing more wouldn't you?" she said tracing her finger around the African continent.

She felt him behind her "I haven't been able to get our last time out of my head.  But if you want we can talk but I must insist you not wear damp clothing on my mother's precious furniture"

"Alright I'll take that t-shirt and a glass of white wine"

He nodded heading towards the kitchen. Leslie reentered the room a few moments later "If you'll come with me Miss Pritchett I'll take you up to Mr. Fiore's room so you can change out of those clothes"

Sasha followed behind her closely "So what happened to Leandra? I saw her last time I was here she was really nice"

"She was under a lot of stress apparently because she went home last week and jumped from the top of her apartment building.  I worked with her for three years that's how long I have been with the Peterson family"

"How awful"

"Yes but she was in insurmountable debt and to make matters worse she had inappropriate feelings for Mr. Fiore, sorry but we maids talk.  Here you are make your selection" she held different t-shirts on hangers in her hands.

Sasha chose a plain maroon one "I'll show myself to the bathroom"

Leslie nodded as Sasha went into the bathroom.  She peeled her wet clothes off and threw on Fiore's shirt.  Sasha was immediately confronted with Leslie at the door "Didn't mean to frighten you but I'll take your clothes now and if you need it there's a charging station in the study for your phone"

"Thank you" she passed her clothes off and was led to the upstairs study.  There were old world maps in real gold frames and historical weaponry from different parts of the world mounted.  "Here you go it's right here"

"Thank you I'll show myself back downstairs"

Fiore was waiting for her in the west sitting room with a fire going and her glass of wine.  He admired the way she looked in his shirt "Here you are it's a Riesling, a sweet white"

"Thank you it's one of my favorites" which actually wasn't a lie she did enjoy various white wines.

They sat in front of a fire with a fleece blanket spread out and comfy pillows, Fiore certainly was anticipating.  "Now don't think just because there's a fire, a blanket and pillows you're getting into my panties"

"I said we'd talk so lets do just that.  Tell me about yourself I know so far you like cafee misto, sweet white wine and you're a shitty boxer"

She laughed almost spitting her wine "Well I cook a mean chicken enchilada, I am a literature nerd, I was born in New Orleans but raised in Vermont.  I am currently unemployed and milking my ex-husband for all he's worth but I hope soon to be working again"

"What do you do?"

"I used to sit with the elderly but I need a change I want to work with children especially because soon I'd like to have some of my own" she felt strange because she mixed some of her own life into her fictious one as Amelia.

"Well my father always said prepare for the life you want by following the necessary steps to achieve it.  I'm sure you will be a great mother"

"Thank you.  What about you?  Tell me more about Fiore"

"I am very sporty I play rugby and polo but I sustained an injury a few years ago, I was thrown from my horse and it busted my left shoulder.  I am enjoy sailing and being on the open sea it's refreshing.  I enjoy literature as well and I collect classic cars.  Oh and I am particularly fond of rock and roll not the scream in your ears kind but classic"

He seemed to be a very fascinating man "How often do you see your parents?"

"Pretty often actually my father has an office in Manhattan and they fly in alot.  If all goes well I look forward to introducing you to them.  Do your parents still live in Vermont?"

Sasha turned away to feign sadness "My mother died giving birth to my sister and lung cancer claimed my father six years ago"

"I'm sorry I don't what I would do without either of my parents especially my father.  We're best mates ever since I was a boy"

Sasha gave an authentic smile at Fiore's outward show of love for his father.  She was a daddy's girl but Deblanc grew up never knowing who his father was so of course he couldn't get along with hers. 

"Will I possibly be meeting your sister?"

"Doubtful she lives in Bogota and I don't even know how to reach her.  We're really that badly estranged"

"Pity but I think it's better to surround yourself with people who are for your successes and not envious" they clanked their glasses together.

An older maid entered the room "Mr. Fiore I have some bad news Leslie didn't check dryer well enough and there was an ink pen apparently in there and it ruined Miss Pritchett's clothing.  Shall I fire her?"

She presented Sasha's now ink covered clothing "Now Florence lets not get hasty I'm sure it was an innocent mistake.  And after poor Leandra I don't want to see another one depart.  I'll reimburse you Amelia in fact just give Florence your sizes and she can go pick out something new"

Sasha felt this was setup just so he'd get his way but now she didn't have a choice "Sure I'll write them down"

Fiore could tell she possibly suspected his trickery but it didn't matter he was going to have his way.  Florence pulled a notepad and pen from her apron Sasha gave Fiore an unnerving stare but jotted down her size requirements then passed it back to her. 

"You arranged that to happen didn't you?  I had plans tonight with a friend I have to go text them and let them know I will be late"

Fiore blocked her path "Friend?  Are you being courted by someone else?"

"Courted?  Who the hell says that anymore?  And for your information my friend is a she and we were supposed to have a girls night in at my place because she has been going through a rough patch lately.  Now move before I show you what I learned in my women's self defense class"

She ran upstairs and into the study to text Deblanc.  Sasha waited a few minutes for a reply but she figured he was pissed off.  Fiore appeared in the doorway "I'm sorry"

"For what? Purposefully ruining my clothes or making a quick snap judgment that is absolutely none of your business?!?"

"If we are working towards a relationship it most certainly is my business"

"Will you stop talking like a pretentious prick for five fucking minutes?!?" she yelled at him.

"It's proper not pretentious.  If you didn't have such a basic American education you'd know!"

Sasha leapt out of the chair "Excuse me?  Are you calling me a stupid American?"

"Oh there's another thing you Americans are excellent making assumptions and putting words into people's mouths"

She came to him and stared up into his eyes "Well at least I'm not a silver spoon fed megalomaniac who passes judgment on everyone I feel is beneath me!"

Fiore's mouth dropped open "I never once said you were beneath me!"

"Oh but you admit to being a silver spoon fed megalomaniac who passes judgment? I'm sorry I don't think this is going to work out"

"No, I'm sorry I really like you Amelia and I'm very attracted to you but you frustrate me with your honesty but maybe that's not so bad especially when everyone around only kisses your arse.  Please another chance?"

He gave her a pouty face she hated to admit he looked adorable "Okay but only because you have a cute pout"

He smiled then bent forward to kiss her.  Light pecks but then slipped his tongue into her mouth.  She got ahold of his tongue and sucked it exciting him into putting his hands under the shirt.  Pulling apart but their bodies remaining close and his hands furiously rubbing and squeezing her ass cheeks they kept staring into one another's eyes.  "Tell me what me to do, I'll do anything you want"

He was surrendering control to disarm her, "I never did get to give you that lap dance"

With a chair removed from the study and a locked door Fiore was seated in the middle of his bedroom while Sasha used her phone to find the perfect song.  "Since you like classic rock do probably don't listen to anything modern do you?" she asked thumbing through her music library.

"I do but anything you have in mind is fine with me"

She hit play "This is The Weeknd he has the perfect songs for what I'm about to show you"

The music started she straddled Fiore's lap and came close to his ears "You can look big boy but you can't touch and I can have all I want"

She kissed his lips then trailed down to his shirt she smiled seductively and in one motion ripped it open, buttons flew and rolled all over the floor.  Sasha was off his lap but bent over kissing his chest and feeling him.  Fiore began panting feeling his cock grow harder.

Sasha faced away from and pulled the shirt over head he got a good look at her bottom through her boyshorts.  She backed up and twerked lightly against his crotch it was difficult to restrain himself.

"You like that? I'll bet you wish you could touch it don't you?"

Playfully she turned to face him and undid her bra.  Slowly she pulled the straps down and the cups to reveal her perfectly tan 38 Ds.  Her nipples were nice and stiff, Fiore placed his hand over his crotch and grabbed it.  She swayed her hips and played with her breasts, tweaking her nipples "Are those pants getting a little tight?"

"Yes" he was in sheer agony and she enjoyed watching him suffer.  She straddled him again but didn't sit all the way down she remained dancing while unbuckling his belt and yanking it off of him.  Her tits were bouncing close to his face while she undid his pants and unzipped them.

"Hands where I can see'em" she whispered he held them up and away from her body "Good boy"

She said his favorite word combination that unlocked his compliance.  He struggled further as she danced all over his body gyrating and grinding her hips against him.  When the music stopped she kissed his lips and went to collect her bra and his shirt but he hadn't had enough.

He jerked her back onto his lap and began pressing himself upward against her ass.  "Fiore let go of me!"

"I was a good boy like you wanted, no more teasing me" he pulled his erection free and yanked her panties down.  Sasha was afraid yet aroused she enjoyed rough sex but he wasn't yet aware of that fact so she knew he intended this to be against her will.  There was a struggle as Fiore had to fight to keep her on his lap.

"No!  Let go of me!" she raked her nails across his arm digging deep enough for there to be blood but he didn't pay any mind.

"Come now Amelia I your lips say no but your body is saying yes!  Now be a good girl and take my cock!"

A small gasp escaped her mouth as he forced his cock inside her pussy.  He didn't waste time working her hips in tandem with his thrusting.  "You like being fucked this way don't you?"

Disappointed is how she should've felt and maybe she should've been fighting harder or decided against the dance altogether but she knew deep down this was going to happen.  And the more his thick cock stretched her the more she wanted him.

"FUCK ME HARDER!" she couldn't believe she had heard herself scream and he gladly obliged her by pushing her off then taking her to the bed.  He bent her upper body over it and spread her legs. Holding her hips and banging himself harder into her.

She laid there with her eyes closed, heart pounding and her cunt throbbing around his meat.  Fiore felt her twitching and shaking as she came he thrusted a few more times then pulled out of her.  He got her off the bed and on her knees to finish him off.

Fiore watched her while she napped her phone buzzed.  Curious he got out of bed and walked to the mantel where it laid.  He looked back again to make sure she wasn't stirring and he looked at the lit up screen.  He couldn't believe what he had seen there was a pending notification from Deblanc.

He turned the phone completely off and faced the bed watching her sleep.  Fiore's lips pursed into a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Three months later...

"Good game fellas!  Sorry about your tooth Winston but I did warn you Deblanc has aggression issues" Fiore chuckled to the captain of the opposing team as he shook his hand.

"It's alright mate he could've been a pro"

Fiore watched Deblanc head to the sidelines of the field he was gathering he and Fiore's things.  She waved to Fiore from the stands he waved back.

"You need to watch your aggression on the field you could've really hurt someone or yourself"

"Don't worry I would never hurt your precious Fiore" he hissed. 

"Deblanc how long are you going to hold that over me?  I told you everything"

"Uh yeah you did but first you lied about the second date"

Sasha couldn't linger in conversation with Deblanc too long or Fiore might get suspicious.  She strolled past him and towards Fiore "Everything alright over there?"

"Yeah just telling him how idiotic and caveman how seriously you men take soccer"

"Oh darling boys will be boys.  Listen we're going home to hit the showers but how about you come over tonight and have dinner with us?" Fiore asked pulling her close to him glancing up at Deblanc every few seconds.  He could tell any contact bothered him.

"Alright but does Deblanc have to be there?" she thought about how Deblanc would be so uncomfortable watching her touch him and kiss him.

"I like him he's a man's man and he's quite witty.  Says what's he's thinking that one does!"

Deblanc sauntered past them and when he was away he cracked his neck from side to side he needed to release his anger and soon.

"Okay I'll come over do you want me to spend the night or are you cuddling up with him?" she teased as he walked her to her car, a gift from him to celebrate three months together.

"Well he does look like an adorable teddy bear but I think I'll go with you just this once"

He kissed her passionately before opening her car door "See you later love"

"Later" he shut her door and she took off.  
***

Fiore asked Deblanc to join him in his sauna "It's hot as bloody hell in here and with all over body hair I feel like the swamp thing"

"Just focus on your breathing mate.  I asked you in here because it seems you have a rather growing anger issue.  Something going on I should be aware of?"

"No, I'm just frustrated is all.  See had me a girlfriend before this job an well she couldn't handle only having me one day a week and course I can't expect her to can I?"

"Deblanc anytime you want a female companion at your disposal just ask my friend.  There are plenty of luscious beauties on my staff for you to choose from."

"Is that something you do?  Because I've heard maids talking"

"Not since Amelia.  It's no secret rich and powerful men sleep with their staff but I've put that behind me.  But you my boy have free range and I have the most special place for you to take her" Fiore said patting him on the back.

"Oh yeah? Like a private island?" he was half joking.

"No, I meant a room in my penthouse"

"Well I have a room for that" Deblanc chuckled.

"Deblanc do you like BDSM?"

It grew quiet for a moment "You mean like whips, chains and torture?"

"The very same.  I have what's referred to as a Red Room upstairs"

Deblanc couldn't help but wonder if Sasha had been in his Red Room.  The thought made his cheeks turn redder "It's alright I suppose nothing wrong with a little rough sex as long as all involved are game"

"My dear Deblanc it's even more fun when they aren't game"

Deblanc was ten seconds from murdering him because the thought of him forcing Sasha to do anything but he was keeping his cool.  "Amelia goes for it?"

"I would never do that to her but before she and I were actually official I took a maid in there.  Gave her the fucking of a lifetime.  Such a pretty young thing she was"

"Was?  Did you break her in half?" Deblanc attempted to joke but Fiore was serious "No, she committed suicide"

It seemed to Deblanc it was no coincidence remembering the day they met.  If Deblanc could drum up proof that her rape in the Red Room led to her suicide this could all be over for he and Sasha soon.

"I'd like to take my pick and give that room a whirl"

"Good we have two more hours until Amelia arrives and there's a spicy little Spanish girl who Florence hired. Her name is Maria"

Deblanc hated the idea of cheating on Sasha but he needed to get in that room to poke around and considering she had been getting hot and heavy with Fiore he earned the right to let off a little steam.

After showering Deblanc met Fiore in the living room where he was joined by Florence and Maria who was as Fiore said spicy.  She looked to be in her early twenties and her breasts were bursting out of her uniform.

"Maria this is Deblanc.  Do you like what you see?" Fiore asked her.

"Yeah he's cute for a shorty love how he's showing that chest hair makes me wanna grab it" she replied licking her tongue side to side.

"Excellent, thank you Florence get someone to cover Maria while she's on special assignment"

Florence nodded walking out.  Fiore led them both upstairs "First Maria you're going to have some forms to sign.  It's standard really"

"Sure" she followed him a few doors down to his home office. Deblanc heard inaudible chatter and then Maria giggled he peered into the room to see Fiore stroking her cheek while she ran her finger up and down his chest.

Once they rejoined Deblanc, Fiore put the key in the door Maria began undressing and folded her clothes neatly.  Deblanc's cock swelled with excitement Fiore smiled seeing the lust in his eyes.

 Once inside Fiore entered in behind them "You're staying?" Deblanc was a little uncomfortable with it.

"Deblanc I'm surprisingly a very open minded fellow.  I have only played around with men a small handful of times and while they aren't my main preference I must admit I enjoy your physique. Does that bother you?"

Deblanc had never been with a man but he and a friend from his adolescent years experimented with one another, just giving hand jobs.  And he remembered the contract agreeing to everything Fiore asked of him.

"Are you going to demand me to do it?"

Fiore broke into a smile "Heavens no Deblanc but I would really appreciate your cooperation"

So much he could've said but bit back "Alright but if you go that far you better wrap it up"

"Agreed" Fiore moved behind him removing his robe "Holy shit what a cock papi! I get first suck!" Maria moved forward on the bed to get Deblanc but Fiore slapped her away.  She was stunned holding her face "You will do what you're told, when you're told to do it!  Otherwise be a good little whore and sit still"

Deblanc had only to wonder just how Fiore was going to treat him.  Fiore removed his own robe and placed his arms around Deblanc.

He and Maria stared at one another while Fiore ran his hands all over Deblanc's chest.  "I love the feel of your chest hair and how it makes a perfect trail to your cock" Deblanc held his breath as Fiore's warm palm wrapped around his manhood.

While he was being groped Fiore was poking him with his own hard on in his cheek.  "Mmm what to do first? Lets bind her wrists and double fuck her pussy"

Maria was apprehensive when she saw Fiore was well endowed as well "Um I think I should get back to work" Maria went for the armoire where Fiore put her clothes.  He seized her "No, no we're not going anywhere." he held her as she struggled to get free.

"You didn't say anything about this!"

"You signed a waiver and a confidentiality agreement so let me say this in your native tongue ‎estás jodido puta!" Fiore laughed menacingly.

"What about Amelia?" Deblanc threw her a hopeful lifeline.

Fiore paused for a moment sucking his bottom lip in "Thank you for reminding me Deblanc.  I tend to lose my head sometimes but you will not leave until Deblanc has had his fill"

Maria's eyes were glistening with tears as she went back to the bed.  Deblanc didn't want to traumatize her but he had to do it.  "You alright?" Deblanc asked climbing over her to where only she could hear him.

She nodded he leaned down to kiss her she accepted him hesitatingly.  Fiore opened the bedside table and whistled at Deblanc he threw him a condom "Don't think you want a child support payment every month for the next eighteen years" he cracked Maria sneered at him while Deblanc slipped it on.

There had been only three lovers in Deblanc's life and Sasha was the third and he had hoped she'd be his last, he knew there was going to be lots of scarring from this job he was relieved it would be their final.


	14. Chapter 14

Las Vegas, Nevada  
Summer 2008

"Sasha why do you want to waste your life with this good for nothing pickpocket?"

"Dad you are way out of line!  Deblanc is a wonderful man and he loves me"

Deblanc had heard them arguing about him off and on all morning.  He didn't get up right away he figured he'd let them finish up.

"Right he ain't the first man to stumble across a pretty girl and take advantage of her and use her in his sick schemes.  I'm surprised he ain't turning you out"

Sasha was wounded by his unkind words.  Deblanc had enough he jumped up out of the bed and tore the door open and nearly off the hinges "Alright Jack you think I'm shit alright I get it but don't you dare insinuate I'm using her or treating her like my bitch!  I love Sasha and I will marry her with or without your blessing"

Jack grew so angry he began laughing "Alright you got balls on you little man, I'll give ya that.  But thems just words how bout you put your money where your mouth is and fight me for her"

Sasha had to stop him before her father pulverized him "Dad no!  Deblanc don't you dare accept!"

"You're on if that is what it'll take to earn your respect well then it's arse kicking time!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Sasha Rae you keep outta this!  It's between me and Pee-Wee"

They went outside the house and got in the middle of the back yard.  Sasha's brothers gathered around encircling them she led a charge to stop them but her brother Keith held her "LET GO KEITH!"

Jack held his fists up Deblanc did the same and they moved towards one another. Deblanc ducked when his fist swung out he then punched Jack in his gut.  One of Sasha's older brothers, Lyle tripped Deblanc giving his father the advantage "NOOOO!  STOP IT DAD!" she screamed as beat Deblanc.

It lasted for about two more minutes before Jack was satisfied that Deblanc understood that he wasn't going to be with his daughter.  Sasha bit Keith so he'd release her then she throat punched Lyle.  She faced her father with tears in her eyes "You get down on Deblanc because he lies, cheats and steals well what the fuck do you call what you just did to win this fight?"

"I did what I had to, to protect you from making one hell of a mistake!" he went to take her back in the house but she jerked away.

"Sasha Rae get in that house!"

"NO! I love him dad and I am not leaving him!"

"You be careful little girl if you choose that no good thief then don't you come running to me when all you get is misery and woe!"

"Don't worry I won't!" she spat at him he shook his head and stormed back into the house while her brothers disappointingly scattered.  Sasha hit the ground by Deblanc's side "We need to get you to the hospital"

He just nodded as she helped him up.  Jack watched from the window as his only daughter drove away.

At the hospital they fixed Deblanc up Sasha stayed by his bed waiting for him to be discharged, there was luckily nothing broken and no internal bleeding.

"I would have won you know if your brother hadn't tripped me"

"Are you seriously going to talk about that?  You behaved like a moron by accepting my father's challenge.  This isn't the middle ages you don't have to win my hand.  It's yours and it'll always be yours"

"I love you Sasha and I need to know something.  Will you be my wife?"

"You're proposing while laying in a hospital bed?  Otherwise you being banged up this would be sweet"

Deblanc grew desperate "Well?"

"Yes you idiot I'll marry you.  Because you are willing to fight for me even if you get your ass kicked"

He groaned, "I would have won! I know your father's weak points and if your oaf of a brother hadn't cheated I would've kicked HIS arse!"

Sasha just laughed "So you say Pee-Wee."


	15. Chapter 15

Sasha came out of Fiore's bedroom early to get a cup of coffee when she found Deblanc at the opposite end standing at a locked door.  Her hand on his shoulder scared him "What the bloody hell?"

"Sorry what are you doing?" she whispered.  Deblanc looked towards Fiore's bedroom door it was still shut he jerked Sasha into the home office he pulled the door up.

"What's going on?"

"Has Fiore or any of the staff mentioned a maid that killed herself?"

"Yeah her name was Leandra why?"

"He raped that girl in that room do you know what that room is for?"

She was in disbelief "Fiore may like it rough but he wouldn't do that"

"Are you fucking listenin to me?  He raped her and he enjoyed it.  He gloated about it!  Sasha you can't ever go in that room with him"

"Why not?"

"It's a Red Room.  Promise me you won't let him take you in there?  I'm trying to get in to find anything to nail him with.  If I can prove she was raped and it led to her suicide then I've got him.  He'll have no choice but to give me anything I want"

Deblanc saw that Sasha wasn't in a celebratory mood "That's disgusting Deblanc.  If that's true that he raped her and it fucked her up enough to take her own life we're putting him in prison!"

"Sasha!  We aren't crusaders fighting a morality battle we're two con artists who steal money from rich fuckers!  I'm sorry this young woman suffered and for her family but we're not the good guys either.  We're just as bad as he is but we have to wield our might harder over him.  I get the proof, I make my demands, he pays and we're gone.  I miss you so damn much" he cupped her face but she slapped his hand away.

Sasha crossed her arms "You actually give a fuck?  If he goes to prison we get nothing!"

"Wrong we get justice for a grieving mother and a chance to start over fresh.  Deblanc I can't in good conscience take money leveraged over an innocent victim"

Deblanc started laughing she tried to shush him "Are you listening to yourself?  What do you call all those men we murdered and stole their money?  Victims!  They were victims Sasha they weren't doing any injustice to anyone, they were just sad and lonely old men who wanted your attention"

She began crying he put his hands on her shoulders "So you see we are no better than he is.  You need to focus on keeping him romanced while I work my magic on getting into that room and compiling evidence"

Deblanc wiped her tears and kissed her.  She pulled him closer into her personal space "Okay I'll run my end of it"

"That's my girl" they stole a few more kisses unaware of their listener.


	16. Chapter 16

Fiore was sitting his home office finishing some design work on his tablet when Florence entered.  He looked up "Can I help you Florence?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Fiore but I have to talk to you about what I have witnessed"

He nodded for her to shut the door "I would have came sooner but you have been in constant company of Mr. Deblanc and Miss Pritchett but..."

Fiore sighed, "Get on with it please"

"Sunday I witnessed a rather interesting rendezvous between the two of them.  They were discussing Leandra, your special room and apparently their plans for you"

"Plans eh?  What are those two up to?" he leaned in intently.

"Her name is not Amelia Pritchett it's Sasha and she and Mr. Deblanc are together they are con artists who have murdered rich old men for their money.  You are their current target"

He should've been outraged and ready to go insane but instead he smiled and was eerily calm, "They plan to kill me?"

"No, Mr. Deblanc asked her to keep you busy while he finds proof of Leandra's rape they intend to black mail you" she waited for an over angry reaction but he just smiled wider.

"Oh those two are in for such a surprise.  Florence make travel arrangements, charter the private jet to take the three of us to the Dominican Republic.  And make a call to my father and tell'em I'll be at the villa for a week and I'm borrowing his boat"

"I don't understand they want to ruin you and take your money and you take them on vacation? Sir please let me call your father and he will help you handle this"

"No!  Florence do as I have commanded you to do!  And while you're at it get my father's private detective on these two.  I want it all before we leave this Saturday.  Now go and leave me to my plans"

Once alone Fiore closed his tablet up and reclined in his chair thinking dark and dangerous thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

Dominican Republic  
Christmas Break 1999

"Fiore...slow down!  Please you're being too rough"

Fiore groaned slowing his pace "How's that?"

She moaned her approval "Fiore! You fuck so good!"

He wrapped her splayed legs around him and pumped her harder.  "Ohhh!  Fiore please baby slow down!"

"Shut up Chrissy!" he shouted placing his hand around her throat as he continued to fuck her.  She began making gagging noises which drove him to his climax.

She clawed at his arm trying to get him to loosen his grip, her eyes pleading with him but he kept going until he ejaculated.  He held tighter until her hands fell away from his arm.  Fiore let her go and buried his face into the crook of her neck.  He planted kisses up to her ear "Oh Alice you're absolutely perfect." he stroked her brown locks and stared into her lifeless green eyes. 

Fiore's father Howard found him in the kitchen eating cookies and drinking milk "What are you doing son?"

"I need your help dad I made a terrible mistake with Chrissy" he said with a blank stare.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing you can't fix just apologize and buy her an expensive bracelet works with your mother"

"She's dead.  I killed her on accident"

"You what?"

"It was an accident I got a little carried away during sex and I choked her to death"

"Alright son lets get'er and take care of it.  You did nothing wrong alright?  It was an accident don't worry I am going to take care of it but you have to help me.  Because one day I won't be here to protect you anymore you're going to have to learn how to take care of things"

Father and son took Chrissy and wrapped her in a sheet then stuffed her and her belongings into a trunk then after locking it went out on the boat.  Howard motored them out as far as he could.  Fiore helped him toss it into the ocean and together they watched it sink while sipping brandy together.

"Dad I need to know something"

"Yes son?"

"When I was six years old I saw you and Alice in the drawing room but my memory is a little fuzzy because I think I remember seeing her there and she was dead but you told me she was fine but then the next day mum said she left us.  Where did she go?  What really happened?"

"Fiore your mum fired Alice because she found out about our affair truth is I don't know where she went for the sake of my marriage or for your sake I forgot all about her.  What you saw that night were two consensual adults having a bit of rough sex it was regrettable - because of you I really jeopardized my family for a few rouses in the covers with the nanny.  But why do you want to know now?"

Fiore stared at the ice in his glass "No reason just always been curious"

The truth was he looked for Alice when he became of age but had no luck finding her.  Fiore knew his father killed her possibly by accident or possibly to hide their affair but he never could forget seeing her face in the light of the fire. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Feast your eyes on this my friend" Fiore said opening up a little jewelry box with a diamond ring, a very large diamond.

"You're really going to ask her?"

"Yes, why? Do you think I'm rushing?"

"Well I dunno maybe a little.  But the heart wants what it wants mate"

Fiore shut the box and put it in the top drawer of his work desk.  "I'm flying her to the Dominican Republic this Saturday and staying a whole week.  And guess what else"

"You're going to take a private jet?"

"Well yeah but you're coming too"

Deblanc knew that had to be a no go because he had to stay back and get into that room.  "Are you sure that's a good idea?  I mean she already seems a little disdainful about my presence it might get you a no" he tried to be clever.

"Oh come on she's crazy about you.  She tells me all the time she thinks you're funny and I need my wing man"

"I really think you're confused about how a wing man works.  But it's a special and private moment I don't think you need a third wheel"

Fiore just kept a smile on his face Deblanc was trying very hard, it amused him.  "Well, see that's another reason I need you to go.  We never got to you know in my Red Room"

"You want me to have a threesome with you and Amelia?" Deblanc was bewildered.

"Won't it be fun?"

"Oi I think she'll be very upset you'd suggest it especially after asking her to be your wife"

"Well, think of it this way it can be her last bit of fun before settling down with me.  I wouldn't allow her with anyone else.  So I do hope you own a suitable pair of swimming trunks we take off at six in the morning Saturday so be prepared for an early wake up call" he said grabbing his coat.

"Where we going?" Deblanc readied himself.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off lets go home and get massages and maybe some playtime" he stroked Deblanc's beard.

Deblanc was starting to grow infuriated with Fiore treating him like property it was going to feel good taking him down.  
***

After Deblanc had finished getting massaged Fiore brought him a glass of scotch.  They sat on the sofa facing the panoramic windows the city looked beautiful lighting up as the sun was setting.  But Fiore was staring at Deblanc's side profile as he watched the city.  "You like the view?" he slid over to him. 

Deblanc took a long sip on his drink before answering "The city really comes alive at night"

"The city isn't the only thing coming alive right now" Fiore hinted opening his bathrobe slightly revealing his stiff cock. 

"I've never really been with a man.  I had a friend when I was a teenager we were like thirteen and we experimented, jerking each other off.  That's as far as I've went" Deblanc admitted not making eye contact.

"Don't worry Deblanc I'll be gentle with you" he removed his robe completely and tugged at Deblanc's the red silk slid away from his muscular frame.  Deblanc closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nostrils as Fiore touched and kissed his chest.  He got on his knees and wedged his tall lanky body between Deblanc's legs.

Fiore kissed his way down his torso then from base to tip.  Deblanc opened his eyes to stare into Fiore's there was tension between them but it was boiling into a heat of lust.  With one hand on the crown of Fiore's head Deblanc thrust his hips upwards pressing his cock head into the side of his mouth.  Fiore moved his mouth to get it in he took the base in one hand and began swirling his tongue around the slit.  Pressing the very tip of it into the hole Deblanc moaned "Fuck!"

Fiore gave it gentle sucks while accepting more into his mouth.  Deblanc steadied his hand by locking fingers into Fiore's hair. "Ohhh damn you that's fucking good!"

Fiore popped it out of his mouth to jerk it making Deblanc yank his hair tighter "You like it rough too I see" they held visual contact but Deblanc's eyes were fluttering Fiore devoured his fuck rod and sucked him continuously without variation.

Deblanc slouched down and shouted as he expelled his semen into Fiore's throat.  His eyes were half lidded as Fiore flicked his tongue across the slit collecting excess cum. 

Fiore got back onto the sofa beside Deblanc.  "Was it good?"

"Yes" he figured what would come next his turn to service Fiore.  He was going to but Fiore placed his hand on his chest to stop him "I require something a little different to satisfy me"

Deblanc swallowed the lump in his throat "Alright but I still require you to wear protection"

"And I still agree but the only place I keep condoms is in that room." he nodded up the stairs.

_Sonofabitch! If that's the only place he keeps those then he's been fucking my fiancee raw!_

Fiore would be lucky Deblanc wouldn't break his jaw for being with Sasha without protection.  He grabbed the keys from his office and opened it up.

"If it's alright with you I'd like your wrists bound in front of you" Fiore was going the extra mile to make this uncomfortable for Deblanc.

He climbed up on the bed on his knees while Fiore got rope out and tied his wrists together.  Taking out a condom he tore the wrapper with his teeth he slicked it on then grabbed the lubricant but last minute smiled wickedly he couldn't allow him any comfort.

As Fiore invaded Deblanc's ass he gasped and groaned in pain.  "You fucker!  You went in dry!"

"Sorry bout that but I figured you're tough enough"

It took a little more pushing to get himself completely inside Deblanc was getting dizzy.  Fiore took off fucking him hard, he was feeling nauseous "Oi Fiore!  Please..." he blacked out.

When Deblanc came to Sasha was by his side and he was on the sofa.  He felt terrible and definitely violated Fiore obviously didn't let a little fainting stop his fun.  She looked worn with worry but Fiore couldn't see her face as he was standing behind her fully dressed.

"Aah there we are I was so worried about you when Lisbeth came and got me."

"Lisbeth?" he asked in a wobbly voice.

"Yes the woman you were well I'm obviously not going to say it's rather private"

Sasha's looked change from worry to anger.  Deblanc saw the maid he was referring to with her hair disheveled and her uniform sloppily put back on he was being setup.

"You go straighten yourself up and go home you can come back tomorrow. I pay you to polish the silver not his knob"

That angered Sasha more she was seething. Fiore walked Lisbeth out before tearing into him "Do I even wanna know?"

"Sasha he set me up"

"Why would he do that? You're supposed to be his paid friend"

"Yes but I'm telling you this is a setup"

She let out an exasperating sigh "Alright what really happened? How did you black out?"

He was too ashamed to admit what really happened "I can't tell you but you have to believe me I didn't fuck her"

"You know what I get it, I lied to you and now you got me back.  Fine we're even"

Before he could speak another word Fiore reentered.  Sasha changed her demeanor by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him in plain view of Deblanc. 

Fiore was enjoying the wedge being driven between them.  


	19. Chapter 19

Deblanc and Sasha waited for Fiore aboard his private jet.  They sat but a few feet apart and neither said anything.  He was aching to tell her the truth but all he could manage was to reach out for her hand.  They were at least looking at each other "I promise I'll tell you everything when this is over.  But I need you to know I..."

"Good morning!" Fiore interrupted Deblanc drew his hand back.  He took his seat next to Sasha he kissed her cheek.

"Where have you been?"

"Had to take care of some last minute business before I left the city, no big deal.  So are we ready to vacation?  Are you ready to experience life in the lap of luxury darling?"

"I must admit flying private beats the hell out of the airport and coach"

"Only the best will do for you love and someday I hope you'll let me give it all to you" he kissed her hand.  Deblanc quickly rolled his eyes he was acting like a cliché.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind Deblanc coming along with us and I'm sorry I was trying to get Maria or Lisbeth to come aboard as part of our staff but Maria quit and Lisbeth is currently working for my parents in London sooo sorry you're alone"

Sasha gave him a questioning look "It's alright" he answered quietly.  Deblanc hoped they'd still have a relationship at the end of this.  
***

It was raining when they arrived and according to the local forecast it'd be raining for a few days. It was the perfect weather to Fiore it set the mood for all he hoped to accomplish.

Deblanc and Sasha were blown away by the massive home he owned.  It was right on the beach with an infinity pool facing the ocean, the windows were much like both of Fiore's homes in New York wide and very open.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful view?  Sorry it's a rainy one but hopefully you'll see it better when the sun comes out.  Now we have minimal staff just a small skeleton crew and due to the storm won't be able to come to the main house until it passes so we will have to fend for ourselves until then but the kitchen is fully stocked as is the bar"

They met back in the kitchen after getting unpacked.  Deblanc had went to work cooking "You didn't tell me you could cook" Fiore marveled at his easiness in the kitchen.

"I was raised in a family with mostly women you pick up a few things"

"Interesting what about you Amelia? Any special talents or skills you're holding out on us?"

"Um I make pretty good mixed drinks"

"Alright we have a chef and a bartender sorry I'm not much use here but I wasn't taught domestic skills.  But I'm good company"

Fiore watched the two of them closely, he observed Deblanc stealing glances at Sasha who was so busy trying to concentrate on making perfect cocktails.  He took out the packet of the search his father's private investigator put together.

He read up on Deblanc first until it led up to his path crossing with Sasha then he read over her entire history before Deblanc.  Fiore dove head long into their passionate relationship that began in France and up until two years ago in New Jersey when a 75 year old widower named John Broward died of cardiac arrest but with suspicious circumstances surrounding it.  She used a different name but they gave her the money anyways as their investigation was inconclusive.  Fiore looked up at them he knew now greed could make them sloppy and hasty. 

"Lunch is served" Deblanc said putting the finishing touches on the plates and Sasha brought the drinks to the counter.  Fiore disappeared he put everything away and tucked the envelope out of sight in a wall safe hidden in the foyer behind a painting "Fiore?" Sasha called.  He shut it quickly and came back into sight.

"Wow lunch and drinks looks amazing kids.  I would like to raise a toast to you two, it has been very serendipitous and ironic how I found you both and at the same time.  To the both of you" they raised their glasses the two of them with awkward and pained looks on their faces making Fiore feel even more delighted.


	20. Chapter 20

Thunder roared and lightening danced across the sky but that wasn't what was keeping Deblanc awake at the midnight hour.  The master suite wasn't far away from Deblanc's room and he could hear them.

First there was an R&B song then moans and screams of ecstasy.  Deblanc was sickened yet obsessed with the sounds Sasha made.  He assumed as long as they had been together he was able to detect when she was faking it.  And to his ears it sounded like she was very much authentic.

But then it simmer down "Thank God for small favors" Deblanc muttered thinking they were finished but he then could hear them talking.  "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back don't you fret my darling"

Deblanc heard Fiore's footsteps approaching his door.  A soft rap at the door "Deblanc?  Are you awake?" Fiore let himself in he was standing stark naked at the foot of his bed "Come on get up"

Deblanc followed him back to his and Sasha's room "Fiore what the hell are you doing?" she pulled the covers up to cover her.

"I was hoping we could try something a little adventurous.  I want to watch you two fuck"

She looked nervously at Deblanc who mirrored a similar expression.  "Why would you want that?"

"Please love it's only this once.  Don't you want to make me happy?  To please me?"

She bit her bottom lip but nodded Fiore got back into the bed on Sasha's left, Deblanc undressed she watched feeling her pussy become aroused.  Fiore kissed her shoulder and reached his hand under the covers and massaged her clit.  Deblanc tugged on his cock to get it firm, Fiore turned her face to his "Remember who you belong to"

He reached over into the bedside stand and pulled out a condom.  "Safety first my friend" he said tossing it to Deblanc. 

Fiore helped Sasha onto her side so Deblanc could spoon her.  He teased her clit more while Deblanc placed her leg on top of his. Fiore helped guide him inside of her then he began playing with his own cock.

They were held together perfectly his arm around her waist and held to tightly.  Fiore could tell they really cared for another especially when she reached behind her and grabbed his head "Ohhh fuck!"

"Fuck! I'm coming!" Deblanc declared.

They collapsed into one another forgetting about Fiore's presence.  He took the opportunity to remind them "Come here darling I want you to ride me!" he tugged her out of Deblanc's grasp like a rag doll.  She climbed on top of Fiore and it didn't take him long to get his prick inside her wet box. 

He was going to make Deblanc watch in agony as he screwed his woman.  "Who's your daddy?"

"You are Fiore!" she felt shame and pity for Deblanc hearing her say that.  He just looked down at the sheets trying not to focus on what was going on.

Sasha closed her eyes to shut out the sight of Deblanc as she rode Fiore's cock harder.  When he released he pulled her down to lay forward on him.  Hugging onto her kissed the top of her head she opened her eyes and looked at Deblanc she mouthed "I'm sorry."  
***

"Deblanc are you okay?" Sasha asked bringing him a cup of coffee while watched the storm outside. "I'm fine.  How are you?"

"Not so good.  I hate this and it's driving us apart.  Lets just tell Fiore who we really are and just go home.  I can't take anymore of this can you?"

Deblanc sighed "No, I can't.  But I doubt with this storm we're going anywhere anytime soon"

"You're really alright walking away with nothing?"

"As long as I can walk away with you Sasha I don't care about the money anymore"

Fiore watched their little scene from the shadows of the hallway.  He smirked they were ignorant to what was about to take place.

"Good morning" Fiore announced himself.

Sasha and Deblanc looked at one another then nodded it was time to end this ruse.  "Fiore we have to talk to you" Sasha rose from the sofa.

"Alright but first lets have some breakfast"

"No, you need to listen to us okay?"

He came around the kitchen island to them with his arm's crossed "Are we sick of our little game now?  Are we feeling saddened by your relationship dying?"

They glanced at each other peculiarly "That's right I know all about you two.  Sasha Rae Byrne born April 11, 1985 in Las Vegas, Nevada.  And Deblanc James Leviathan born August 10, 1978 in Surrey.  And that's not all I know, I know about all those wealthy men whom you murdered and stole from.  I must say you two run a good a con but you chose the wrong man this time"

Fear tingled throughout Sasha's entire being "Alright all that's true but we've changed our minds..." she began to feel faint so did Deblanc.

"What's going on?  I feel..."

"What? Like you're about to pass out?  Well, that's because you both are see I've done something awfully naughty to the coffee there's an odorless and tasteless sedative in it.  Welcome my friends to the end game..."


	21. Chapter 21

Blinking her eyes into focus she saw Deblanc staring at her his hands were bound behind him and his legs were tied together at his ankles.  Sasha felt the constriction of her arms she was in the same condition.  "Deblanc?  Where is he?"

"Right here darling.  Did you miss me?" he crouched to her level and cupped her face she jerked away.

"Now now lets not be rude.  After all I've been nothing but kind to you.  I've treated you like a princess not to mention how many times I've made you cum"

He rose to standing position "Please let us go.  I know what we were going to do was wrong but please" she begged.

"Are you hearing this Deblanc?  She actually thinks she can plead with me.  I really must say you're a clever one Deblanc.  You hide in plain sight and all that time stalking me must've been a pain.  But still you weren't prepared enough were you?"

Fiore turned his attention to Deblanc "You mean did we count on you being psychotic?  No, we underestimated you"

"Shit!  That has to be a kick in the teeth admitting.  That takes bollocks I see why you love him Sasha and chose him"

"What are you going to do with us?" Deblanc didn't flinch.

Fiore took a seat in a chair he set to the side of both of them.  "First I'm going to tell you a story.  When I was a boy I like most wealthy children had a nanny her name was Alice.  She was the kindest and most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I loved her.  My father was a philanderer there wasn't a woman on our staff whom he hadn't parted the legs of.  One night when I was six I woke from a nightmare and ran to her quarters but she was gone.  I found her in the drawing room with my father and he was choking her. Little me burst in the room thinking it was my mother but my father assured me she was fine and after that I was told she quit and moved away.  Broke my heart"

"Fiore, I'm sorry you went through that but..." Sasha began when he silenced her.

"Did I ask you to speak? From that night on my father shared many secrets with me and I with him..."

"And you two went on a spree of killing women that looked like your nanny and lived incestuously ever after right?" Deblanc threw at him.

"Do I have to gag you two?  And just so you know Deblanc my bisexual tendencies weren't because of my father or unlike yours lack thereof"

"What?"

"Oh oops Sasha doesn't know about us then?"

"You had sex with him?"

"It was part of the job but that's proof I didn't fuck that woman"

"But he did fuck Maria.  But it's alright he wore a condom" Fiore laughed.

"Also part of the job!  And did she quit or did you rape her and she kill herself too?"

"Yeah about Leandra good luck proving it.  Florence cleaned that room top to bottom so even if you managed to get in there again 007 you would have came up empty.  But there is a ray of hope my darlings, I'm going to make you two an offer but first there are some things I need to know"

"What things?" Deblanc asked making his wicked smile wider.

"It's time to find out which one of you loves the other more.  Sasha I am still very fond of you and I didn't just buy a diamond ring for fun and games I do want you to be my wife but Deblanc gets to make the choice.  I will take care of her and she will want for nothing but you have to die for her"

"NO!" Sasha yelled Fiore shot her an angry glare "Don't like that one then?  Alright try this one on I'll give Deblanc fifty million dollars but you'll have to die for him.  I will give you time alone to talk it over but I expect an answer by tomorrow morning.  So if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a dip in the indoor pool then turn in for the night.  I know this is a tough decision but I trust you two will make the best one because I'll make the decision for you! Goodnight!"


	22. Chapter 22

They were both in tears unable to speak "I love you so much so please marry him and live the life you deserve.  I will never be able to give you that"

"I don't want a life without you! Take the money Deblanc please at least you'll be free.  If I marry him I will never be free"

Deblanc looked at the clock they had four more hours till daybreak.  "Sasha I got us into this now let me take my punishment I'll try to renegotiate with him that I'll die but he let you go"

"No!  I can't watch you die!  What if we die together?  Refuse both his deals and die together"

"Alright together is better than one of us suffering without the other"

The sun poured into the living room and the ocean was calm but neither of them were too eager to look outside.  Instead they spent what they were sure would be their final moments remembering the every detail of each other's faces.

"It bright and beautiful day!  Aww why do we look so sad?  It's a gorgeous sunny day and one of you will get to see another tomorrow so lets get right to it.  Who's it going to be?"

"Neither of us because we aren't taking your deals. You'll have to kill us both"

"Wow! Deblanc!  I just got fucking chills from that little speech.  That was absolutely adorable but it's not an option.  One of you lives while one of you dies or do I have to do the choosing?"

"Please have a fucking heart!  We can't live without each other!" Sasha outburst.

"Do I look like an idiot?  I already knew that when I chose to do things this way!  That's what makes this so glorious for me!  But bravo to you two for figuring out you wanted love more than money but too little too late"

"Well if you kill him I'll just fucking kill myself!"

Fiore grew serious he gripped her shoulders tightly until she let out small cries "Leave'er alone! Sasha please think about your future"

"I have no future if you aren't with me" she said sneering at Fiore.

"That's it I've made my decision and it looks like Deblanc is coming out on the boat with me.  I promise I'll be quick and we'll talk when I get back!"

"NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!  DEBLANC!" she wiggled around screaming as Fiore dragged him.  "I love you!"

"NO! I LOVE YOU TOO!" she fought and struggled more but couldn't get free.  
***

Fiore moved Deblanc from the chair to a seat on the boat but his hands were tied in front of him.  Fiore took them out as far as he could then turned the boat off.

"When I was twenty one I brought my girlfriend Chrissy on holiday here. Well one night she and I were having a go in my bed I don't know if I really meant to but I strangled her.  I told my dad and he helped me load her up in an old trunk with her things and we took her on this boat out here and tossed it."

"Is this a preview of my fate?"

"I've got something special in mind for you.  I'm just waiting.  You see there's a boat of fishermen who come out this way everyday at noon" he looked down at his watch it was eleven forty five.

Fiore went inside and came back with a metal pipe and before Deblanc could say anything Fiore swung it into his head.  Deblanc fell over and Fiore hit him again.

At noon the fishing boat came Fiore waved his arms.  The men accepted Deblanc onto their boat and Fiore headed back.  When he came in Sasha had managed to knock the chair on it's side "He didn't suffer I promise.  Now we both know you're not taking your life.  I will never hurt you Sasha and I will give you everything he never could.  You want babies we can have as many as you want.  Please marry me"

Sasha couldn't answer for bawling he stroked her hair and laid down kissing her temple "I'll be good to you but you can't leave me.  I need you to take care of me."

He left her alone while he took a nap.  She felt broken into a million pieces and then it came to her.  A peel of insane laughter erupted, she'd marry him, bear his children and then one day when he was convinced she had forgotten she was going to kill him.  He'd never know what hit him.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

"Hello there. Can you speak?"

Confusion and alot of it but he was pretty sure he could speak "Hello"

"I am Dr. Mejia you've been here in a coma for a month you suffered head trauma.  Do you know your name?"

"My name?  I don't know.  How did I get here?"

"Some fishermen brought you said they found you in the ocean.  You're lucky to be alive.  Do you remember anything?"

He tried to think for a moment and only one thing came to mind, a face a woman's face he could see her in distress "Sasha..."


End file.
